Choices, Choices
Choices, Choices is the third mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link DLC. Primary objectives Disrupt the gas dispersal Upon passing through a security lock to the lab complex, Adam Jensen finds Netanya Keitner mortally wounded in the corridor leading to Detention Block B. She tells him that Pieter Burke has launched a scorched earth protocol to get rid of all possible witnesses by flooding the prison cells and sea-level laboratories with deadly gas. A control in the main prison command tower allows to redirect the gas output either from the detention cells or the sea-floor laboratory. A mysterious voice with a russian accent tells Adam to choose between saving the prisoners or Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh, who uncovers Belltower's illegal experiments. There is a way to complete both or neither tasks, see the Notes section below. Save the prisoners Diverting the gas to the seafloor lab will kill Dr. Kavanagh and prevent information on Belltower's activities getting out. Choosing to save the prisoners instead of letting Burke commit mass murder will reward 2500 XP. The scrambled voice orders Adam to unlock the prison cell doors using the security terminal on the floor above. Save doctor Kavanagh Saving Dr. Kavanagh will reward 1500 XP, 1000 XP less than saving the prisoners, but it will allow her to uncover the Belltower's Hyron Project and the illegal science performed. Get Kavanagh off the base If he chose to save Dr. Kavanagh, the mysterious voice will tell Adam to unlock the submersible for her escape by accessing the security mainframe on the control tower's upper floor. Disengage the lockdown and return to base In any case, Adam will have to disable the lockdown at the command tower's security mainframe, before entering the ground floor security scanner to persue Burke. While the scan is performed, Burke's voice will disclose that in order to get on the ship to Megan Reed's location, Adam will have to confront him. Notes * Dxhrml vent gas dispenser.jpg|Ventilation shaft to the secret gas dispersal valve room. Dxhrml secret gas valve.jpg|The hidden gas dispersal valve. 2012-02-29_00002.jpg|Cardboard box positioning in order to reach the upper scaffolding without the jump upgrade There is a third way to stop the gas distribution saving both Dr. Kavanagh and the prisoners by destroying the gas dispersal valve in a secret room awarding the All of the Above achievement in addition to 4000 XP for the completion of both objectives. The valve is located behind a vent cover on the ground level of Detention Block B in the south-west corner. The vent is behind a heavy wooden crate which can be moved or destroyed, depending on if the player has the strength upgrade or not. In the small room behind the vent, jump on the pipes to the left to find another ventilation shaft. To reach the pipes, you either need the Jump upgrade, or get two of the small cardboard boxes found in the main room lower floor and using them as steping stones (you'll have to pick them from the shorter side to be able to get them through the first vent). Place one in the floor to reach the pipe, and the second one on top of the pipe itself to be able to reach the upper scaffolding. Past another vent destroy the green gas dispersal valve in the next room to stop gas distribution to the entire complex. Also a target leading upgrade for the Tranquilizer rifle can be found downstairs. Be aware that the gas canister will not be in place until you return from Kavanagh's lab and the countdown to release the gas is under way. *Ironically, in the same area as where the gas canister is found, a box with the name "Sarif Industries" can be found. *There is also a fourth way. If the timer is allowed to run out all the prisoners and Dr. Kavanagh will die. The mission then cancels all other objectives and allows the player to skip ahead to releasing the lock down. The mission itself never completes but lets you move on to the next one. This option lets you 1750 XP and a unique conversation choice at the end. *If the player succeeds in saving the prisoners, Nina Sullivan may be found surviving in one of the prison cells (the third floor of the cells, the east section, the southern cell of the three), and she thanks the player for saving herself and the prisoners. *Performing the mission without being spotted will result in a Ghost (500 XP) and Smooth Operator (250 XP) bonus. Trivia * This style of prison, in which all cells face inward toward an obscured central guard tower, is known as a Panopticon. It allows a single guard to monitor an entire prison ward without inmates being able to tell whether or not they are being watched. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link main missions ru:Выбор, выбор Category:Walkthroughs